Fern Jabillo
Fern Jabillo is a Nature Dragon from Skeot who possesses great power and a sense of justice. Possessing a highly sharpened Bone Sword he created himself, he is also infamous: humans tell a tale of when a dragon matching his description drove them out of Skeot's Great Forest centuries ago. He is also the protagonist of both a webcomic under the working name of 'Jabillo' and of the first season of Adventures in Necrosis. Appearance Fern's skin is smooth and mint green, while his wing membranes, underside, horns, and spikes are silver-colored. His eyes are aquamarine blue, and his tailblade is also silver, along with being spade-shaped and facing vertically. As with most dragons of his type, his hind legs are slightly larger and more powerful than his forelegs or 'arms', and both have four digits; his 'hands' have four clawed fingers, while his hind feet have three clawed toes and a single dewclaw. When Fern shapeshifts, he retains his coloration; when he takes on a form with fur or feathers, even they are green. Later on, he has acquired bands made of bluesilver, which he wears on his wrists and above his ankles; his right wristband has a softly-glowing red rose embedded in it. He also acquired a lei of blue flowers, which he has occasionally had to replace due to its being damaged or destroyed. Due to the fact that, due to the limitations of Minecraft, he re-uses the Silver Dragon's model from the Draco Animus mod, his appearance is simplified, and his horns appear to be arranged differently; additionally, his legs are not shown in the third-person view when he is flying and he wings are not shown when he is on the ground. This is changed for most future appearances of him, where he uses either the default CustomNPCs dragon model, causing him to appear similar to an Ender Dragon, or the model of another mod's dragon. Additionally, he is not wearing his (admittedly limited) 'attire'. Powers and Abilities As a Nature Dragon, Fern's breath weapon causes plants to grow wherever it hits; while seemingly useless in combat, it can be whatever plant Fern desires, including vines to wrap up his opponents or even shoots of bamboo to stab them from below. He is capable of carrying his voice a great distance, including being able to carry his voice through the plants around him and others. He prefers using Sunflower Vines to any other type of vines when in combat, and if forced to fight underwater he will even use Rosebud Kelp; this is due to the fact that both plants have sentimental value to him. As with other Nature Dragons, Fern is able to sense the condition of the forest around him, and of whatever environment he is in; he has perfected this to an art form, to the point where he can potentially locate other Nature Dragons by sensing their presence. As with nearly all dragons, Fern is capable of flying under his own power. Fern has been occasionally seen to cheat death at the expense of temporarily entering a 'half-dead' stage known as Nightshade where his body becomes far more pale than usual and his usual cheery personality fades. Usually, either managing to cheer him up despite him being Nightshade, or infusing large amounts of power into him, will revert him back to normal. This is most notably seen in Adventures of Necrosis' first season. Fern is also capable of combining with other individuals temporarily, combining their strength, into a form known as 'Gemini'. This is normally done with a deceased individual, with them partially possessing him; they either work in perfect sync, making Gemini's personalities nearly indistinguishable, or the possessor mostly sticks to controlling their own powers, which they lend to the form. Fern is also capable of emitting a blackish powder that heightens aggression and is spiritually-aligned when angered; this powder is normally only emitted by highly enraged spirits, but Fern is capable of being sufficiently angered enough to not only secrete it, but to cover his entire body with it; this form is known as 'Tempest', and is usually only used as a last resort. Personality Fern is sometimes cocky, but usually humble when he needs to be. When he is calm, he tends to be quite open and friendly, although he will usually not inform others of particular parts of his past. Fern is curious about humanity, and it shows: he takes great interest in Dew, who was formerly human, and Isaac, who has a human form and grew up among humanity. However, in cases in which someone is committing acts of great evil, he will stop them regardless of species; his sword is even made primarily of human bone, crushed into bonemeal and mixed with an adhesive to create a plaster-like composite which is internally supported by a framework of his own vines. History Early life Fern hails from the Great Forest in Skeot, and it is heavily implied that humans had not discovered his home when he was growing up; while he has always been curious about them, most of his early contact with humanity was aggression on the humans' part. Fern grew up among an entire forest of his kind, known colloquially as the Jabillo Tribe, (Nature Dragon 'tribes' are more like herds, as they are essentially large, close-knit families, although they have a de jure leader,) with relatively little incident, becoming close friends with his de jure leader, Frond. He left Skeot twice during this time, once to visit Bornwish, an area Nature Dragons were not native to at the time, and later to visit the Manchineel 'clan' in Amoria. During the former trip, he met various Non-Elemental Dragons, including a shy wyvern named Werer and a book-enthusiast long named Aria. Fight with Thanatos The second time, he encountered a dragon named Thanatos, who was of a new element: death. Thanatos initially seemed to be merely misunderstood, but as times went on it was clear that he didn't care about any living beings except for dragons, and would happily let the poisonous mist surrounding him kill anything else. Fern initially attempted to befriend Thanatos anyway to show him the error of his ways, but as he refused to change, despite the fact that he could in fact hold in his mist cloud's power, as shown by the fact that he did so solely for dragons, Fern became offended at the injustice towards the rest of nature, his very element. Fern retaliated by calling upon the Manchineel Clan, informing them of Thanatos' abuse of his power, and calling on them to help him strike Thanatos down. While Thanatos' mist negated their Nature's Breath by instantly killing the plants springing up from it, the Manchineel Clan and Fern Jabillo lived up to their names by resisting the mist; Fern even felt strengthened by it, possibly due to both his pure anger and due to his intentions to kill. They succeeded in offing Thanatos, ironically killing Death himself; rather than all death stopping, however, Thanatos' body shattered into pieces of energy and flew off in all directions, merging with non-elemental dragons and turning them into Death Dragons themselves; however they lacked the mist clouds, instead having said mist as their breath weapon, and while being less powerful individually were kinder and compassionate, and chose to help the dead and dying through their pain rather than simply existing to cause death. Brownie, due to accidental time travel, was in the area and observed this event. Fern explained to her what had just happened to the best of his ability. Encounter at Skeot Sometime after, Fern returned to Skeot, only to find that Frond had mysteriously disappeared. He went to the Council of Elements, at which she was the representative for the Nature Dragons, and looked for her there, but found that no Nature Dragons were attending. He observed the other council members, and discovered that there were rumors that humans had finally discovered Skeot; they debated hotly on what to do about this incursion, at which point Fern had had enough, and interrupted, telling the other council members to stop infighting like dragonlings and that humanity was not as simple as they assumed, explaining to them that there were separate groups of humanity with their own motivations and that they each had the choice to do good or bad as individuals. Later, upon returning to the Great Forest, he noticed that some humans had indeed come onto the island, intending to exploit the Great Forest's resources ruthlessly for only their gain. Fern offered to make a deal with them, but they would have none of it due to seeing Fern as just another woodland creature, and as such he proceeded to drive them out of the forest; while Skeot would slowly seem to go to ruin due to a war that occurred later, Fern had succeeded in his goal as there would be no further human incursions to the Great Forest until some time after Isaac had planted a claimblade. However, Fern was mortally wounded, and thus was sealed away in a cave, in suspended animation, unaging, for centuries. Later At the time of this writing, the webcomic that details Fern's backstory, going under the working title of Jabillo, is on temporary hiatus and thus most of what occured after Fern was awakened is not currently known; most of what is known is obtained from other source material that takes place later, such as the Adventures in Necrosis machinima. Some time after awakening, Fern would visit Bornwish again, meeting Brownie again, with the two not immediately recalling each other. Fern would also meet a Water Dragon named Tidepool, and a Nature Dragon named Ivy, whom was actually from an alternate future due to the properties of Bornwish, among others. Ivy would have a daughter named Meadow; rumor has it that Meadow is actually part plant, and that a pollinator landed on Ivy while she was taking the form of a flowering plant. This is unconfirmed, but would explain Meadow's unusually quick growth. Meadow, upon hatching, was quick to demonstrate her powers, but unlike most Nature Dragons had little self-control and proceeded to attempt to cover the entire area in vines. Fearing she could accidentally create highly invasive weeds, Fern suggested she be sent someone safe but isolated, to learn to control herself. Ivy was offended at the idea, but Fern went off to find such a place anyway; safe enough for a young Nature Dragon to grow up in but isolated enough for her to be able to test out her abilities without causing any major lasting damage. = Adventures in Necrosis Season 1 Fern would seemingly find such a place in a new area that appeared at first to be an uninhabited island, but was in fact part of a large landmass that Fern would later dub Necrosis. As its name would suggest, despite its seemingly perfectly safe conditions, it was in fact where an evil dragon known as Jean intended to start her conquest of the world, primarily via her rule over the Endermen and via necromancy; she zombified several dragon eggs and corrupted the plants, twisting both into her own image and creating Wildfire Dragons and Creeper Dragons. She additionally raised up many undead humans and even undead giant spiders, all in an attempt to take over Necrosis to use as a staging base for taking over the world. Fern was initially unaware of this, but quickly encountered the undead armies of Jean, along with the human settlements, which attempted to kill him on sight; he killed most guards he found in villages as retaliation, but spared most of the villagers, killing the guards in self-defense. The exception to this was when, paranoid that he would be attacked, he attacked a knight named Gawain first, killing him, but honoring him in death and taking up his sword, which Fern used for most of his journey in Necrosis after that point instead of his Bone Sword. Fern took up residence in a small, abandoned castle atop an only slightly larger floating island, which he dubbed 'Castle Hysteria', and which contained tool smithing equipment. Fern proceeded to use that equipment to create tools and weapons to boost his combat capability, and gathered resources from the nearby villages; he eventually came to the conclusion that Jean was indeed responsible, despite the fact that she had been believed long-dead, with her daughter, Nyx, ruling in her place. Fern fought against Jean's forces the best he could, using whatever he could make along with his own abilities. He took three eggs in the process of being 'converted', a Night Wyvern Egg, what appeared to be a Skeleton Dragon Egg but was actually Sylvia's partially undead egg, and a Fire Dragon Egg, and used them to power a trio of staves which allowed him to access their forms, in a type of Gemini State. He only accessed the twisted, undead form of Sylvia once, when encountering a group of members of the Crimson Cult. He used this version of Gemini's ability to heal itself to slowly but surely kill all the members of that dangerous cult that were surrounding an Eldritch Portal, and took their banners as souvenirs; he would later install them next to the throne in Castle Hysteria, so that he could look at them without visitors immediately mistaking the castle for a Crimson Cult base. Later, while gathering resources, he realized that he had started to miss those he cared about; Ivy, Brownie, and Tidepool had followed him there, but no one else. He proceeded to turn his despair into anger, which was then directed at Jean, whose machinations were the reason Fern couldn't even leave Necrosis if he wanted to, and thus became sufficiently angered to transform into Tempest. Due to the small amount of spirit power the powder covering his body had, he was able to sense Jean's soul through an End Portal, and thus located one with the help of Eyes of Ender. He was ambushed by an Enderman that Jean had empowered to be able to resurrect itself, but he simply proceeded to kill it repeatedly, giving him enough Eyes of Ender to activate the portal. Fern, as Tempest, proceeded to fight Jean, eventually successfully defeating her and releasing Nyx from her imprisonment; Fern proceeded to do the same with the eggs he had acquired, purifying them of their zombification in the process. He then proceeded to return to Bornwish along with Ivy, Brownie, and Tide-Pool. By this time, due to her unusual biology, Meadow had already grown a significant amount. Gallery Season 3]]